Understanding The Different
by kisekinokage
Summary: A world filled with Vampires and coloured communities .The KnB characters are drew into trouble by the appearance of an unknown group ,and who exactly is the strongest vampire that no one has seen before ?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kuroko no basket,it rightfully belongs to its respective owner and associates ;)

In this world there are countless number of colours, each colour representing a part of nature and a part of creatures .However ,because there are that many different colour ,it sparked a conflict between the different, because they are different ,they couldn't understand one another ,and in turn feel threatened by their insecurity ,which resulted in today's world where vampires of each of their respective colour community battle it out with one another, to prove their superiority against each other .By defeating others, you gain their powers turning them yours as well as their loyalty .Yet there are those who belong to colours that couldn't be devoured ,because they create the colours and due to them being different than the other ,they are killed ,only those strong enough can survive in a world where everyone is a hunter and a prey .

In this story, everyone is a vampire, each vampire has an elemental power or a power over a natural phenomenon .the vampires are also divided into several coloured communities.

Also the generations of miracles are older than Kuroko and Kagami by a year.

* * *

Chapter 1

~The strongest ~

In the year 2030.

A person stood outside the door of an apartment, the corridor walls coloured a plain white and so are the cemented floors. Everywhere you turn in that place,the only colour that meets your eyes is white .The only exception was the lone man. Dressed in a white dress shirt with a red tie, a flaming red blazer over it and white pants he is currently relentlessly abusing the door bell and the white door while tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the other to respond. ''ring …ring …ring ""Knock knock ""RING RIKNG..KNOCK KNOCK.."

"KUROKO! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!"The figure shouted at the top of his lungs, banging he door with his fits as he repeated the words over and over again until…

"Kagami-kun, the door is going to break if you continue .''A pale man's voiced out quietly from behind, scaring the man infront who jumped slightly at the unexpected statement .The said boy was wearing a white dress shirt ,white pants ,blazer and a grey tie .

"Kuroko, how did you get here ?"The redhead questioned his eyes filled with curiosity and surprise .

"What do you mean, I was here all along." the said person replied, his azure eyes showing no emotions although the upturn of the corner of his lips says otherwise as he watch the red-head pull the red strands of his hair in all direction .

"Kuroko you.."Kagami grumbled under his breath before sighing, stalking past the boy heading towards the direction of the school. The azure eye teenager following shortly after.

* * *

Front gates of Teikou Academy of Specialized Magic.

"KYAAAAAAAA "Screams and shouts of adoration and excitement can be heard from miles away as the girls crowd around the entrance as a number of limousine arrived .The first limo had a shade of bright yellow stripes along the sides of the car, the side door slide open, revealing a young teenage boy with shining blond hair and golden eyes, who stepped out .His uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, yellow tie, blazer and white pants, with a logo on his right breast stating academy 5th 'Kise Ryota, light manipulator .'The said boy walks pass the crowd sending smiles and kisses to the girls on the sidelines who had immediately parted a route for the man.

The next limo had green stripes along the sides with several flora patters as the boy in the car step green hair riding the wind, spectacles shimmering slightly in gaze of the sun, dressed in a similar fashion as the previous, only difference being the green tie and blazer .He walked past the crowd, ignoring the numerous admiring stares, only focusing in the book in his hand .The Logo on his right breast showing Academy 3rd 'Midorima Shintaro wind controller .'

The following limo, had blue streaks like waves running along its side, the dark navy haired man, step out of his limo, midnight blue eyes scanning the surrounding fans of his, giving them a perverted smile and wink .His uniform though not as neat as the previous two with the top buttons of the dress shirt unbuttoned revealing his tanned skin, is similar to the others with the exception of his navy blue tie and blazer .The blue breast logo stating –Academy 2nd 'Aomine Daiki 'Water sage.'

The last limo had no particular colour distinction like the previous ones. Both of the side door slit open, the first boy to step out had purple shoulder length hair, his eyes showing only disinterest as he made his way to the gates .The second had flaming red hair eyes glaring at the crowd, one blood red and the other a shining gold, he exited the limo ,taking powerful and confident strides towards the gates ,eyes never leaving the front .The two figures wore similar uniforms like the rest of the students only differing in the blazer and tile color of purple and red respectively as they made their way into the school. Their beast logo showing academy 4th 'Murasakibara Atushi, Mind Psychic ' and academy 1st 'Akashi Seijirou –'colour magician, flame creator.'

Once the boys disappeared into the school building, the students that have gathered begin to disperse as the daily attraction has passed ,heading to their respective classes.

* * *

With Kagami and Kuroko

"What's with their major entrances every morning it's a pain!"Kagami groaned in annoyance as he stomp past the gates.

"Don't take bad about them Kagami-kun, they are still your senpai(1)you know ."Kuroko retorted as he followed the still fuming redhead to their freshman classroom for the first period.

* * *

In class 1A 

"Alright, since this is the end of the midterm, today we will be conducting a test for the rankings, please head to the testing ground immediately. "The teacher commanded, voice having absolute authority over the students who immediately started heading out of class.

As the students entered the steel dome, commonly known as the training fortress, they automatically split themselves to their respective colour groups, having already experience it twice.

Kuroko stood at the sidelines as he watch the students gather among themselves. Kuroko, not having a distinct colour, could not participate in the ranking test as only those who had join or belong to a colour group could duke it out in the field . Although his ability to move through space had no distinct colour ,it is still considered rare and sought after hence placing him in the top 50th of the academy at 30th place but has no way of increasing his rank, until he joins a colour ,while his pal Kagami is the academy's 10th despite being a first year having mastered as flames, having born into this world with high-raking parents of the red community .

Kuroko watch with amusement and interest in his eyes as the first battle kick off between Kagami and Sayaka a water sage. Kagami breeze through his opponent by burning the entire field for a quick finish the moment he felt bored with playing with his opponent effectively winning the match in mere seconds as he stalked off to the benches .

The subsequent battles dragged on for hours as their opponents were usually as experienced as they are .It was only until the final pair, did a sudden announcement that broke through the hall, grabbing everyone's immediate attention.

The principal's voice cut through the minute of silence that previously occupied the hall ."Excuse me, this is the principal speaking, the technical staff have just detected an anomaly in the vicinity, the student council are already investigating the situation ,there is a high possibility that it is a scout from a coloured community ,please alert an authority if you happen to see a suspicious character .that is all'' the announcement caused quite a ruckus among the students ,losing their initial focus on the match as panic rose among them .The academy is said to be in a neutral protected territory ,not belonging to any colour ,hence the presence of even a single intruder strikes fear into any student present .

The teacher in charge at that time does not seem very convince of the possible threat having just transferred into the school urge the students to resume the match. Which after some reluctance, the final pair proceeded to do just that but minutes after the match begin, a eerie atmosphere started to descend on the as the students began to notice the strange presence of ominous tension in the room, the air pressure suddenly shifted ,causing the students to double over in pain ,writhing on the ground .Those who were left more of less still standing stronger like Kagami and Kuroko withheld the high pressure but were too forced to their knees soon after . A cheeky yet dark voice spoke from the shadows of the room ,bouncing of the walls of the room .

"Yahoo, Nice to meet you first years ~ do you know where is the strongest in the academy? We need to borrow that person for a moment ." The singsong voice spoke out, before sliding into the slim lights of the dome, enlightening his features .The person,had a childish expression on his face , midnight black hair and eyes a shade of dark blood red as he scan the room for answers to which the teacher replied though in short breaths.

''The strongest students in the school in the generation of miracles…hah…1st is Akashi Seijirou …hah..He should be arriving here soo.."But before the teacher could finish his statement ,he was cut off by a sick and disgusting sound originating from right beneath him .The teacher upon realising his predicament ,was stunned shock for a moment before instinct took over and he started screaming .

The odd man replied to the statement ,his voice dripping with menace ."That Emperor?,He is not the strongest of this school, true he's strong but not the ultimate one .Brush up on your facts dear sir .Enjoy yourself in the abyss of death ."At that, the jovial expression disappeared from his face as the aura in the room became dense with darkness, as a black hole begin to appear from underneath the teacher, swallowing him into the depths of the abyss. The students could only watch helplessly as their instructor pleads for help as he began to disappear. Before long ,silence consumes the area again.

"So now, who is going to tell me where is the strongest?"The figure bellowed sending a cold hard glare at the remaining people in the room.

'What are we going to do, at this rate we will be annihilated, where are the council members?!"Kagami mentally complained, pacing around in his mindscape until a loud thud was heard, jerking him out of his thoughts he turn towards the sound only to see Kuroko holding a mtal pipe and the figure knock out cold on the ground.

''Fear not Kise is here! "Just then a happy-go-lucky shout came from the windows and the said blond burst in through the celling, doing a somersault before landing beautifully on the ground in a half bow as he manipulated the sun's rays into solid hold threads holding the currently unconscious intruder down on the ground.

Following his arrival are the rest of the miracles appear through the huge hole Kise made, before scanning the area to access the having varying expressions on their faces .One of a disgust ,the second of disinterest ,the third of boredom and the last a calculated one .The students who were still conscious at this point could only watch the miracles in awe and respect as they inspect the place.

However the silence was soon broken by a cheerful voice "I won this round, 2 bucks now please?"The blond asked proudly, sticking his hand to the others who handed him the said money each rather reluctantly that is ,until Akashi spoke up .

"Ryota, you only restrict him after he was unconscious so it's not your win. "At this the other members took their said money back from the outstretch hand eagerly .Leaving the blond to wallow in the loss while whining 'Akashi is mean to me again'

The other students looks a the 4 bishounen(3) in awe, completely forgetting their earlier predicament until yet again, a shout of worry broke their musing

"Kuroko what do you think you were doing?!"Kagami shouted full volume at the phantom standing beside the still body.

"Escaping?" Kuroko replied face blank, answering like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"HUH? That is your thought of a way out ?!"Kagami questioned completely lost at his friends train of thoughts and understanding.

"Hai ,is there something wrong with it ?"Kuroko asked innocently.

"Forget it …"Kagami sweat dropped at the phantom's careless answer.

Then a deep and commanding voice spoke up. "How did you take the guy out ?,what's your name and rank ?"Akashi asked eyes glinting with curiosity .

"Kuroko Tesuya, academy's rank 30th, space traveller, color group none. I just use my powers to teleport myself behind him and knock him out."Kuroko replied simply, totally not intimidated by the incredulous stares miracles are giving him, looking straight into Akashi's eyes when he answered.

''Mine's Kagami Taiga, rank 10th flame …'before he could finish his introduction, Akashi cut him.

"I didn't ask for yours so just keep your mouth shut."Akashi commanded, leaving no arguments as Kagami seethed to an incredible level, with smoke fuming out of his nostrils and ears.

"Akashi senpai ,I appreciate it if you don't talk to my friend in that tone ,just because you're a senpai and the academy's first doesn't mean I would let you talk this way to him ."Kuroko voiced out in a deadpanned manner though his eyes were lit with a red outline, giving a cold glare towards the redhead, who only looked smug as he registered the defiance in his kouhai(2) .

The rest of the Miracles could only look on in shock, Murasakibara and Midorima 's eyes widen inn surprise while Aomine and Kise had their jaws dropped on the floor.

Akashi only smirked as he replied "Your amusing Tesuya ,I can't wait for you to submit to me ."The redhead finished before signaling the others to follow him out. However, before the redhead could reach the exit ,a student nervously questioned a thought that had been plaguing his mind since the incident.

"Senpai ,is it true that your not the strongest ?"The boy asked trying his hardest not to shutter at the shear amount of commanding aura around the redhead he addressed.

"hmmm…who knows, I never got the chance to meet her yet ,Academy's strongest vampire **Coracinus clandestinus **or a more befitting title would be the world's strongest vampire ."Akashi replied with no hesitation before walking way with the miracles faithfully following behind him .

Their exit was done with a certain flair around it ,their blazers and coloured hair fluttering behind them .The students were once again admiring their idols until someone spoke up ."Have we heard the name before?"Kagami asked out loud to no one in particular, though the name sounds exceptionally familiar to his ears.

"I don't know."Kuroko replied face banks though his eyes showed a slight hint of worry, as he looked at the exit the Miracles have left through.

"Let's return to class Kagami–kun." Kuroko said, eyes never leaving the exit.

~Chapter End ~

* * *

(1)senpai-senior

(2)kouhai-junior

(3)bishounen –beautiful or handsome boys

Extra info

Colour groups so far

Red-flames

Yellow-light

Purple-psychic (mind,brainwaves etc)

Green –wind

Blue-water

White-no group ,vampires without magic or unable to categorize


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no basket,it rightfully belongs to its respective owner and associates ;)

Strongest vampire name has been changed to –**Coracinus ****Clandestinus** because I realize the previous name was a dead give away so I improvised a better plot ;) –for those who didn't know that the name was changed.

Previously

"Senpai ,is it true that your not the strongest ?"The boy asked trying his hardest not to shutter at the shear amount of commanding aura around the redhead he addressed.

"hmmm…who knows, I never got the chance to meet her yet ,Academy's strongest vampire **Coracinus clandestinus .**Akashi replied with no hesitation before walking way with the miracles faithfully following.

"Have we heard the name before?"Kagami asked to no one in particular, though the name sounds exceptionally familiar to his ears.

"I don't know."Kuroko replied face banks though his eyes showed a slight hint of worry, as he looked at the exit the Miracles have left through.

"Let's return to class Kagami–kun." Kuroko said, eyes never leaving the exit.

* * *

Chapter 1

~Welcome to the Student Council ~

After the incident, the students reported themselves back to class,though each were carrying solemn expressions on their faces .The principal later came himself to assure the class that the culprit has been detained and the authorities are now working on gathering information form the intruder .The only things that they know currently ,is that the man is a member of the Black Occult ,an infamous underground vampire organization with some of the members being the strongest in the world .The principal also mourned for the lost of one of the teaching staff ,more accurately the class's sensei .The most shocking of all of the announcement was the fact that Kuroko and Kagami would be transfer to the special class upon the decision of the head of the student council. The statement causing Kagami to groaned in misery while Kuroko just replied to any situation like he usually does, an expressionless nod of the head. Class was dismissed early that day due to the intrusion of the school as well as the loss of one of their men, the students were ask to do self-study back at their own dorms for the remaining hours of the day while Kagami and Kuroko returned to their shared dorm to pack up.

By afternoon, the 2 boys had already move their things to their new dorm where only the best or selected members get to live said building is known as **'The Divine** 'A place specially constructed to cater to the standards of high ranking and powerful vampires that live there including the student council .The building is currently situated at the top of a hill behind the school, overlooking the entire city .The moment the boys walked in, Kagami could only gape at the large expense of white infront of him ,the entire space is white ,white and more white .'Is the vampires of this century obsessed with the colour white ?!' Every single furniture was a pale white ,the only exception being the chocolate brown brick fire place other than that the place was totally white like a huge piece of drawing paper .Kuroko only widened his eyes as he walked in before settling his luggage down .He called in using a microphone which apparently came out of nowhere.

"Sumimasen(1)! Is there anyone here?"His voice boomed throughout the entire mansion causing the red-head beside him to wince in agony.

"KUROKO ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY MY EARDRUMS?"Kagami shouted back at the phantom, while massaging his injured ears to smooth the stinging pain

"Won't that be better? Then you wouldn't get scared anymore when I suddenly speak out of nowhere."Kuroko retorted his eyes shining with mirth, an upturn of his lips further proving the point.

"Kurokocchi !"A loud shout of his name resounded through the room before a yellow blur came crashing into the boy, squeezing him out his daylights.

"Kise-san, can you please get off me, and don't call me that!"The boy grumbled slightly at the weight of his companion who was currently smoldering him on the ground, rubbing his cheeks on the boy's pristine uniform like a cat.

The yellow-eyed pouted but retreated from the boy nonetheless before wining.

"But kurokocchi,the way you spoke up to Akashicchi is so cool ,wish I could do that too !"The instance he proclaimed that ,a set of red lethal scissors came whizzing millimeters past his face ,snipping away some of his golden locks .

"Oh why don't you try that now Ryota ?"A deep commanding voice came from the back .a figure wearing a red overcoat was seen descending the glamorous white stairs, his eyes gleaming a dangerous red and gold, staring down the golden-eyed kitten who was visibly sweating profusely.

"Nothing akashichi. Nothing at all "Kise replied fearfully, both his hand infront of him, waving desperately at the boy to show his point .

Akashi smirked slightly at the antics of the boy before looking over, settling his sights on the new toy.

"Welcome to The Divine, Tetsuya and Taiga ."He raises his hand, putting it across his belly and bow slightly like a conductor of an orchestra.

"Don't call us by our first name, you…."Before Kagami could protest, the red-head across him silence him with the bind spell, locking his lips together in a straight line, for a minute, all one could hear was silence before Akashi withdrew his hold .

"Deme!. What are you trying to do ?!"Kagami shouted, messaging his jaw ,the one directed the question only ,beckoned them with a finger, totally ignoring the question posed .

"I'll be leading you to your rooms and then show you around the house."The red-head said nonchalantly as he proceeded, completely sure that the boys would follow suit.

Kagami grumbled angrily to himself as he and Kuroko followed the red-head infront of them up the pristine white grand staircase, constantly flicking their gaze to the surroundings, looking at the decors and trying to memorize the layout of the place ,only to fail miserably as they were led through the maze-like house ,turning and winding at each corner .The tall white walls met them at every turn ,utterly confusing the duo .

* * *

Kagami's room

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS "Kagami shouted real shock as he pointed a figure at the room he was suppose to move in .The walls were painted a blood-red .The king-size bed a shade lighter making it ruby red. While the rug on the cool black tiles a dark crimson.

"EVERYTHING IS FREAKIN RED! "The only things that weren't red were the brown oak shelves and black glass table at the corner.

"Didn't you request for a red room? "Akashi asked monotonously, completely unaffected by the sudden outburst at his ears.

" I did but I'm quite sure I didn't ask for it to look a death chamber with walls looking they were painted with BLOOD!" The red-head shouted in frustration at the other, who had opt to lean against the red-walls of the room ,not blinking at all .

"Why don't you just repaint it yourself then?" an uninterested sounding voice perked up from the side.

"Shintaro ."Akashi acknowledged, giving him a small nod.

"WHY YOU…"Kagami raged at the provocation but was cut off by the 3rd person who was present but seemingly forgotten.

"Its technically Kagami-kun's fault for requesting it to be painted red, the colour red is a general name for all the shades and tones under it ,so you cant fault them for painting it like a blood bank ."Kuroko voiced, expression a blank but to those with eagle-like eyes, they could see as clear as the day the mirth swimming around the sky-blue eyes .Akashi being one of these exception ,smirked in response to Kuroko's explanation ,mentally praising himself for getting such a wonderful and amusing prey .

Kagami could only gape at his best friends (not that he would ever admit that the other is ) apparent betrayal at this predicament before resigning to the fact that he would have to either redo the paint drop on his own or deal with it .Huffing in frustration ,he close the door to his room ,before turning around to address the others at the corridor only to a white staring at him .

"…"

* * *

At the other end of the corridor

"Now Tetsuya, this is your room."The red-head introduced before unlocking the door, gently pushing open.

"Wow I'm impressed."Midorima commented slightly shocked at the design and layout.

The walls were painted a bright sky blue giving the room a warm yet refreshing feel .A white ivory keyboard at the side of the king-sized bed covered in midnight blue silk sheets .the white dressing table and closet act at the back serve to increase the appeal of the room more as compliment the blue surroundings like clouds in the sky. Overall the room is welcoming and peaceful, giving off a sense of freedom and flight.

"This is great, I should thank the school management for this ."Kuroko mumbled, not knowing that he voiced his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly when Akashi perked up.

"They certainly done a better job then I expected. "He spoke, a finger to his chin as he looked around the room satisfied with the design.

The 3 boys looked around the room, appreciating the view of the city from the windows before a loud irritated voice screeched down the hallway.

"KUROKO ! "

Said boy snapped his head towards the door before heaving a tired sigh.

"Akashi-senpai "the red-head turned to face the object of his curiosity, tilting his head to side slightly, prompting the blue-head to continue.

"Can you please guide me to fetch Kagami ?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Please?"Kuroko pleaded slightly, not wanting to give in too much.'He still had pride, and giving in to the person in front of him currently sounded absolutely appalling to him at the moment '

"Very well, but I consider this a favor from you, so a payment would have to be in order .''

"Alright "though internally, Kuroko was well aware that he had just signed a contract with the king of the underworld himself .

After getting the lost tiger back on track, the boys head to the dinning room for dinner .upon reaching the designated area ,a loud crash, breaking of plates ,and over turning of tables could be heard .Midorima groaned ,weaving a hand through his head in annoyance ,taking a deep breath before kicking the door open ,sending them flying to the two unsuspecting victims .

"Midorimacchi hidoi(2) !"A wine came from under the door ,only to grow louder when the said man pressed down on it harder with his foot ,applying more pressure onto the boy beneath it .

"Didn't I tell you guys not to come in here without supervision from the grown ups?"Midorima said dangerously, his eyes gleaming in anger.

"Mah cut us some slack, we were very hungry after wasting energy on some stray dogs that were in the zone."A deep growl came from the other side, as a tanned hand pushed the white doors away from his body before stretching his arms above his head.

"Aominechhi a little help here ! "Kise grunted out, hands waving in the air to signal to the others his presence.

"Nah, it would be better if you just stay there."The other smirked. Noticing the other 2 presence in the room, he greeted.

"Yo Akashi, and the red Neko (3)."He grinned when he saw the more impulsive red head seethed ,face contorting to a scowl .

"Daiki ."

"Who are you calling a Neko !?"

"Hello."

"…"Silence hung in the air as Aomine tried to pinpoint where the third voice had came from.

"Over here."

Aomine squinted his eyes, scanning the area infront of him ,before registering a small tuff of blue 'are those eyes ?...is that a nose ?...sky blue hair ?"

"WHAT THE….."Aomine retreated back like he had seen a ghost. panting hard ,he tried to process what he was currently seeing only to be jerked out of his reverie when a hearty laugh pierced through the silence .

"Hah, who is a sacredly cat now?"Kagami doubled over in laughter.

"That was rude Daiki ."Akashi reprimanded though the corner of his upturned lips showed his amusement at the could only grunt in response before turning to address the boy infront of him .

"You're Kuroko right?"

The teal-head nodded lightly at the others recognition, before turning his head towards the other commotion currently still taking place in the room involving a pissed greenhead and a blond.

''Shintaro ,I think Ryota has been reprimanded enough right ?"Midorima withdrew his foot reluctantly after hearing his leader's words.

''Of course of course, thanks Akashicchi !"The blond bounced up from beneath the table, sporting his bright smile to with some of the others mainly Midorima cringed in disgust.

"Kurokocchi! Did you miss me?"The blond upon noticing the boy ,rushed forward to hug him only to get kicked in the head .

"No I didn't and please refrain from jumping on me, and don't call me that ."kuroko said his face blank .

"Why are you guys so mean to me? Oh well at least Akashi is nice to me today."The blonde faked teared, before flashing a smile at his leader only to wine again when his leader retorted.

"I only did it because I need you to clean this place up ,or I would have allowed Shintaro to continue his admirations ,joining in myself for ruining my kitchen the 100 and 1 time ."

"Hidoi !"

* * *

Dinner 

The boys along with Murashakibara who came in after the incident, each ate to their full, enjoying the 1st class meat and fish as wells as delectable blood wine that could only be made by the finest chefs in the country .after a great dinner in which kagami had stuffed himself to the max ,threw his arms to his face ,laid back against the chair ,purring his heart out with the other rubbing his bludging stomach .

"Alright now that we all have our full, let me officially welcome the 2 new members of The Divine ,as well as the student council, "Akashi paused to watch the reaction of the two .

"…"

"…?"

"Okay."Kuroko answered after a minute of silence ,which Kagami nodded after .Akashi felt a nerve tick at not being able to get the reaction he was anticipating ,Aomine and Kise snickered at his failure .

"Taiga will be in charge of the freshman and Tetsuya will be the councils treasurer."the two boys nodded again at their assigned position .

"Neh neh akashicchi can we fight them now?" Kise bounced at his seat excited to have a match against the newcomers .at the statement, Aomine's ears twitch lightly as he straighten up at the prospect, while Kagami and Tetsuya tilted their had in slight confusion.

"Alright, Kise and Aomine will fight against Kagami and Tetsuya .Its tradition that every member of the council is welcomed through a fight by the council's strongest so as to teach them to know their place in the hierarchy ."Akashi explained.

The training ground

Midorima took his position as referee for the match of Kagami against Aomine .Since it was not an official match, losing did not mean the loss of their powers hence it was just a battle of fun .Kagami got ready, summoning his duel blades .The blades engraved in red runes, glowing a bright flaming red. They extend to about a half a meter each, curving slightly at the end .His eyes changed from the warm red to a serious blood red as he focus entirely on his releaxed opponent infront of him .Aomine stared at his opponent's form for a moment before chuckling.

"What's so funny?'' kagmai growled.

"Looks like I expected too much from you, it seems like your still just an amateur. "The blue-head teased as he got into a fighting stance.

"Let me show you why we are the academy's strongest."

"**Cumque evigilasset****!"**Kagami watched stunned when his opponent said the word, he prepared himself as his opponent emerged from the blue light, wearing a blue trench coat with a pale blue lining, extending beyond his waist to his legs, dark blue navy pants and shirt, a gold chain dangling from the shoulder cover to the collar .His hands equipped with a azure blue katars (claws) the claws of the weapon a polish silver with red markings beneath it, shinning dangerously under the dim lights of the field lamps .The red-head braced himself against his opponent who had already achieved the awakened form ,a form of vampires that only the best of the best could possibly achieve .

"Shall we begin kitty cat?"Aomine taunted, before he disappeared reappearing right before Kagami in a flash ,a claw of the Katars under his throat which Kagami barely avoided by bringing a blade to block it .

"Clang!" the vibrations of the collusion causing Kagami's arm to tremble from the immense pressure behind the claws .

"Oh not bad, not many can even block it in time not to mention hold even a second against it ."Aomine praised the other slightly though a smirk was plastered on his face. Kagami brought the other blade up attempting to slash his opponents only for his actions to be thawed as Aomine twisted his body to the side, before pain exploded from his stomach, causing him to slam into the tree at the other side of the court, the bark cracking form the impact ,as he slump towards the ground .

Aomine lowered his weapons, throwing a glance at the fallen boy on the opposite side of the field he made a causal comment."You have potential but it's 100 years too early for you to even land a blow on me ."Aomine finished, turning his head to Midorima for the call to end the match but before he could even look at the green-head ,a sharp pain shot up his chest .the force of the impact causing him to retreat a few steps .Aomine shocked that someone could have landed a blow ,did not expect to see a flaming fire ball heading straight towards him until the last second which he barely ,just barely was able to deflect .Now amusement was present in his face as he looked towards the other ,whose hand was outstretch ,a red magic circle infront of his palm and the blur reddish silhouette of a feline beast behind him ,its red eyes gleaming dangerously .The red-head panted in exhaustion before his legs gave up causing him to fall to the ground signaling his defeat in the match .

"Aomine wins."Midorima announced.

"Good work Kagami-kun" Kuroko praised the other as he land a hand to his friend to which the other accepted, pulling the other to his feat .

"That was amazing, I could feel the adrenaline still pulsing through my body, I feel so …"Kagami couldn't find the words to describe the thrill of the battle even though this was just a battle for fun and wasn't official, he couldn't imagine what the rush during a battle where the stakes are his freedom and power .

The other miracles looked at the two under the shade of the tree ,each having their own thoughts of the ability of the red-head that manage to strike a blow on the 3rd strongest of the school .

"How was it Daiki ?"Akashi questioned, his voice laced with curiosity.

"Hah I didn't think he could land a blow at all, to be honest I slightly impressed, he go far but I doubt he could ever beat us."

"Of course, who do you think we are?"

* * *

Kuroko vs Kise 

"kurokocchi don't worry I will go easy on you !'' the blond chimed as he got into his position .Kuroko only nodded in response ,not bothering to replied to the clear insult towards his strength before focusing his energy to summon his daggers .the said weapons were coloured a midnight black ,even the blade itself with only the tip a clear silver ,giving a mysterious feel to the atmosphere around them .

"**Cumque evigilasset!"**The blond announced and just like the previous transformation with Aomine, though Kise had a yellow overcoat with white lining at the edges, pants and shirt, there was a addition of a white tie around his neck, the collar connected to the shoulder cover by a gold chain. On his hands was a European blade ,the hilt a shining gold like the sun ,the blade pulsing with a warm yellow glow ,the colour deceiving others of the danger that awaits them .

"Lets enjoy the battle shall we Kise-san ?"Kuroko asked politely, undaunted by his more experienced and powerful opponent .Not waiting for a reply, he disappeared reappearing from behind the blond attempting to slash the opponent infront of him only to be restricted by a yellow glowing thread .

"That was rude Kurokochhi not giving a chance to reply."Kise pouted before he swung the sword in the others direction. Kuroko lifted the other dagger in an attempt to block but his weak built cause him to lose his grip when the sword slammed into his weapon, the force sending the dagger flying to the other side of the court.

"…"Kuroko flexed his weaponless hand before dodging to the side to avoid the ball of light sent towards his direction. Kuroko disappeared before another was sent his way, reappearing next to his fallen weapon only to be intercepted by Kise who predicted his movements

"You're going to have to try better than that kurokocchi to even land a hit "

"Kise, you shouldn't underestimate your opponent, just like Aomine did." Kuroko lips curved into a small smile, before teleporting away, dagger in hand.

"Eh?"Kise looked down ,before his eyes bulge out after realizing that he was the one who fell into a trap .

"SPLASH! "The blond could only wine in frustration as he emerged completely soak to the skin from his fall into the pond which Kuroko teleported into the field, though this act of his rose suspicion among the 1st and 2nd.

'That's strange, is it possible to teleport an object when the person is not in contact with it?"Midorima thought as he stared at the teal-head who was being congratulated by Aomine and Kagami for his trick.

'it shouldn't be possible without the caster to be physically in contact ,that was the school pond ,Tetsuya shouldn't be able to have accomplished the teleportation in a split of a second .Your really an enigma Tetsuya .this makes it more interesting .'Akashi mused.

After the welcoming battles, the boys head to their respective rooms to wash up and Kuroko approached his room, he could feel another unearthly present, before could even make another move, a strong pull caused him to tumble through the open door and onto the floor. Groaning slightly in pain ,the boy looked up to see a hooded feminine figure looking down on him from the window .The face hidden under the hood only gave a small smile before she disappeared into the night, her black coat fluttering behind her .Kuroko pushed himself of the ground ,having felt a familiar lure towards the figure ,he rushed to the windows to catch the other ,but all he could see was the pale moon illuminating the dark sky with the slumbering city beneath it .Seeing that he couldn't possibly locate the other ,he proceeded to get himself ready for bed ,mentally noting to ask the others about it tomorrow .

~Chapter End~

* * *

Sumimasen(1)- excuse me

Hidoi(2)-cruel,mean

Neko(3)-cat,kitty

**Cumque evigilasset-****Awakened (latin)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no basket ~understanding the diffrenet ~

Previously 

After the welcoming battles, the boys head to their respective rooms to wash up and Kuroko approached his room, he could feel another unearthly present, before could even make another move, a strong pull caused him to tumble through the open door and onto the floor. Groaning slightly in pain ,the boy looked up to see a hooded feminine figure looking down on him from the window .The face hidden under the hood only gave a small smile before she disappeared into the night, her black coat fluttering behind her .Kuroko pushed himself of the ground ,having felt a familiar lure towards the figure ,he rushed to the windows to catch the other ,but all he could see was the pale moon illuminating the dark sky with the slumbering city beneath it .Seeing that he couldn't possibly locate the other ,he proceeded to get himself ready for bed ,mentally noting to ask the others about it tomorrow .

* * *

Chapter 3

~The beginning of the War ~

The figure on the bed shuffled in the sheets as light peeked through the windows, signaling the start of the new day .the sunlight illuminated the features of the person on the be. Seconds passed before a fluff of light blue hair appeared from beneath the sheets. Stretching his limbs, Kuroko slipped out of bed. Since today was a Saturday ,there were no classes and the students are free to do whatever they wanted for the day .The boy did his necessities in 10 minutes before making his way to the mirror to check his appearance .Dressed in sky blue tee, the shade of his hair ,white shorts and a yellow hoodie ,it was causal yet nice but there was just something not right with how he looked .Staring at his appearance for what seemed like an eternity .He huffed in annoyance as he finally saw what was so unsettlingly .Grabbing a comb ,he begin to sort out the mess on his head ,the sky blue locks which were in a terrible tangle .After another 20 minutes of pulling and yanking ,he finally got them settled down. A small smile lit up on his face at the accomplishment before he make his way towards the dining room for a well-deserved breakfast.

* * *

Dining room 

"Ohayo(1) kurokocchi ~"Kise greeted cheerfully as Kuroko walked in, rubbing his right eye cutely as he nodded towards the others present in the room .

"Ohayo Kise-senpai(2),Akashi-senpai,Midorima-senpai and Murasakibura-senpai ."The teal head greeted before going to his seat where is milkshake was already ready for him to devour, courtesy of the chef .The other vampires greeted the boy with a nod before continuing to eat their own meals .Kuroko then remembered what he wanted to ask the others .

Phasing the words in his mind, he began "Yesterday someone was at my window after we ended the day, she managed to suppressed me without an incantation ,do you guys happen to know who she might be ?"Kuroko asked as the others looked up at him.

"Hmmm,I don't think that there was someone that powerful to use a spell without an incantation except the school's top ten ,but we are all guys ."Midorima voiced out his thoughts, his glasses gleaming as he pondered about the identity of the figure Kuroko described .

"It also cant be someone outside the school, since this place only allows students of this school to enter .Unless you have the Akashicchi's permission ."Kise added.

"…."Akashi was silent as the others replied to the teal, raking his brains for the answer to this mystery. A sudden realization then came upon him .Although he always hated to admit to the fact that there was someone that could bypass his permission and enter the place freely .There is no doubt that she is most likely the only person who would fit the description .

"There is one such person that could ."Akashi's statement caused the others to turn their attention towards him .

"**Coracinus ****Clandestinus" **As name left his mouth, a stunned expression mad its way onto the members' faces. Bewildered at the prospect of Kuroko's mysterious visitor being the fame strongest herself.

''But she wasn't seen for quite a long time, why would she want to appear now .especially infront of kuroko ?" Midorima questioned.

"Unless, she knew Kurokocchi …or is interested in him ?"Kise asked.

"But I quite certain this is the first time I had a glimpse of her …I think.."Kuroko answered as he thought back, running through his memory before coming to a was a blur silhouette in one of his memory The vision of the place was unclear ,a gray mess but the figure in that particular scene looked extremely similar to the hooded woman yesterday but as he tried to remember more about it ,his head suddenly exploded in pain, causing him to clutch it on reflex .A vain attempt to smooth the pain. Squeezing his eyes shut, he willed the pain in his mind to stop .The other miracles upon seeing that the boy in pain, rushed to his side ,mainly Kise and Midorima,the latter having a doctor degree under his belt .The pain suddenly shot to the next level causing the boy to groaned in agony as he doubled over ,resting his head on the table .As the two boys fussed over the teal-head ,the other two present made no move to aid the other though their face showed the frowns of worry .Seconds passed before the pain subsided ,Kuroko laid his head on the table panting slightly from the exhaustion of dealing with the pain .

At this moment ,the two late comers appeared though the door ,yawning and stretching respectively .Taking in the state exhausted state kuroko was in, ,Kagami immediately rushed towards his friend's side ,unbuttoning his red button up tee ,revealing his unmarred skin to the other who only shook a head in response ,his eyes facing the other direction ,unwilling to look at the flesh revealed to him .Kagami sighed ,knowing that the other did not want his blood .There was no way to convince the other once he made up his mind .Henceforth unable to do what he wished ,he began to button up his shirt .After he was done he turned to the other vampires who were present each giving a quizzical look at the duo .Kagami shook his head in response when he saw the blond attempting to ask a question to sate his curiosity before jerking his head towards the direction of the living room ,giving them a silent message that he would explain later .

Kuroko eventually found the strength to move, excusing himself to the toilet, before returning to his room for a nap though he just woke up, as the headache caused by the pain return soon after .'Well at least its only throbbing now .' the teal head thought as he buried his face into the soft inviting pillow dosing off immediately . The others after checking that Kuroko would be fine alone head towards the living room at the promise of finding out the cause of their kohai's condition .

Settling themselves in the white coaches and sofas in the room they wait for the red-head to begin. "Alright I guess you wanted to know what happened?"Kagami asked, to which the other nodded .

"You guys know about the Great war that took place 8 years ago right?"Kagami questioned .The other vampires immediately nodded their heads, signaling that they knew of it .How could they not know of it ,the Great War that took the lives of many before coming to a catastrophic end .

Midorima replied to the questioned asked , his face showing no sign of any feeling at bringing up such a disastrous and tragic incident "The Great war that lasted for 2 years, which involved every coloured state. Any vampire that was part of a colour were either attacking or hiding .Millions died in that battle over power .".

Kagami nodded at the explanation before questioning again "Then do you guys also know how it ended ?'' This time however, everyone shivered slightly at the thought of the answer. Akashi answered this one.

"The Black Death Incident. Which caused the entire wipeout of anyone who was present 10 kilometers of the area .The incident caused major damage to all sides effectively creasing all attempts at territory take-overs. There was no other recorded survivors, except the one ,who is now known as the strongest vampire ."

"Yeah, that is correct, except for one part .There were other survivors .''He paused for a moment, smirking slightly as he took in the shocked expressions of the miracles before continuing ."But they fled the scene before authorities could arrive ."

Coming to a conclusion Akashi voiced his speculation "Let me guess …Kuroko was one of them wasn't he ?" Kagami nooded .

"But …How is that possible?"Midorima asked, still slightly shocked at the new revelation.

"Well, lets just say kuroko didn't actually escape, it was just that nobody seemed to notice him, until one of the investigators who was father's friend happened to trip over him …hehe ""by then most of the investigators left or forgotten about him hence he wasn't recorded in the records ."Kagami rubbed the back of his head is slight embarrassment at the explanation Kuroko gave him the last time .The other miracles could only sweatdropped at how ridiculous the prospect was .

"Though when we asked how he survived or why he survived ,he had no idea at all .His memory of the incident was completely wiped clean .Then he was later taken in by his aunt and uncle ."Kagami explained.

"Would you mind explaining what happened just now?"Midorima asked remembering the commotion a while ago.

"You guys do notice that Kuroko is quite pale right?"The rest nodded in understanding.

"Somehow or rather, Kuroko's body does not produce blood as much as blood as normal vampire ,it seems that his body only provides the bare minimum for him to function as normal .Therefore whenever he has these memory blanks ,he requires blood .He fed from me a few times ,though we didn't have a bond due to the fact that it was only a one way sharing ."Kagami elaborated to avoid the miracles to think he and Kuroko have any relationship more than friends .

The other vampires digested the information fed to them, each having their own thoughts at the situation.

Kagami looked at the miracles for a moment before steeling himself for the favor he is about to ask ."I have a favor to ask ,though it pains me like a hundred silver knives stabbing my heart to say this ,if the situation like the one before happens again ,and I'm not around ,please provide Kuroko with your blood ."Kagami lowered his head as he made his request.

The miracles raised a brow at the request "Cant he drink the synthetic ones?"Aomine asked curiously as to the reason the other would make such a request, knowing that blood sharing is revered as scared and only to be use in certain circumstances such as in battle and marriage. Though there was no rule stating that one could not share the blood with another without having defeated the other or bonded with them, it is highly discourage .

"If it's not directly drank from the other's body in otherwards a living creature , his body rejects the blood."Kagami sighed, running a hand through his hair.

At the explanation ,the miracles all had a thoughtful look before Akashi spoke up "Alright .As the leader of this coven, I promise that we will provide him the help he requires when needed ."Akashi announced . Which shocked Kagami slightly at the implication of the first few words.

"You mean you're the master of this group of monsters?"Kagami questioned in surprise, his brows raising ,jabbing a finger to the Miracles sitting across him .

"Hey for your info, you are the same as these monsters."Kise retorted a thick mark forming at the side of his head. Though he could understand that there were too powerful to be considered normal .a group of them of the same caliber being ruled by someone is highly unthinkable, but still being called monster just doesn't sit well with him.

"Sorry."Kagami apologized embarrassed. "You have my thanks for helping Kuroko"Kagami thanked the others sincerely with a curd bow.

"Of course, I can't let my beloved Tetsuya get hurt can I?,he has become an important piece of enjoyment to my boring life "Akashi replied ,smirking to the others who look at him with a stunned expression ,mouth agape reaching the cool tiles of the room. 'I wonder if a fly could fly in right now. 'He thought to himself though his face didn't show nay change in his mirth filled expression .

Kagami shook his head to rid himself of the shock before replying to the smiling red-head "That sounded indecent Akashi-senpai …"

"Hmmm ,would you mind to elaborate as what you meant ?"Akashi asked acting innocent as the other blush severely at the thought of the two being lovey-dovey with one another, sharing blood and kis….ya ya ya ,not going to happen .The scene replaying in his mind over and over again ,while his growing denial of the possibility caused the others to look strangely at him .As in their eyes all they could see was Kagami shaking his head like a dog drying himself .

"Nevermind, but once again thanks for your help ." Kagami smiled sincerely at the five in the room, eyes roaming on their forms before something dawn onto him. "Are any of you guys like…"A tinge of pink appeared on his tanned skin on the cheeks as he struggled to form the appropriate words to get his question across .The miracles look at him strangely for a moment as they tried to make out what the other was trying to say until like usual, Akashi with his all mighty infamous emperor's eyes he figured out what was occupying the others mind.

He answered simply but the tug on his lips showed his amusement at the question that the other struggled with "No, none of us are."

"Oh I see." Kagami blushed even more, squirming slightly at the gaze of the other members who still have not figure out what he was previously trying to ask. Before they could voice their curiosity at the answer, an announcement sounded through the room .

"Attention all students, Please stay on high alert, multiple vampires have intruded the zone. Please stay calm and remain in your dorms. Student council members and all sections present please report to the office immediately. "The student council was prep and ready by the time the announcement ended. Even Kuroko was wide awake, waiting for them at the front door of **The divine **.

Kagami looked at his friend worriedly."Are you sure you can go?"

"Don't worry, I'm not a piece of paper ."Kuroko replied with a small smile.

Akashi nodded at the duo signaling to move out and report for their duty."Let's go ."

The boys reach the school's main building. However, instead of entering the school like the duo previously thought ,the boys were led to the back of the school from the side arriving at the garden with a single telephone booth situated at the end .The newly joined members of the student council each rose a brow in question as Akashi stepped into the telephone booth ,inserting a coin and dialing a number .

"Hello ."

"AKASHI-KUN!"A loud shrill erupted from the other side of the line causing the red head to wince. "We have been expecting you ~Transport will arrive in a minute ."Akashi merely gave a nod and a hum of acknowledgement before he put down the phone, effectively cutting off the connection .Kuruko and Kagami followed the miracles to the secluded corner of the garden ,further in, at the back of the garden .In the field of flowers surrounded by large tress was a boy .He had a rather large build and short jet black hair .As the boys got closer ,they could finally see the name tag of the said boy .' academy 35th Rinnosuke Mitobe dimensional traveler .'Kagami and Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise at seeing one of their section senior is present here.

"Yo Kuroko ,Kagami "Mitobe nodded at the two in acknowledge with his greeting before turning to address Akashi with a curd nod .Returning the greeting with a nod of his own ,Akashi gestured for the Miracles and the duo to gather round ,each of touching the other on the shoulder .Mitobe next to Kagami then Kuroko ,followed by Akashi, Murasakibura, Midorima, Aomine and lastly Kise ."Alright then, lets go ."With that ,Mitobe focused on his intended area to teleport to ,searching for the exact dimensional route to being them to the place .'There it is! 'And in a shimmer of light, the garden was devoid of people once more .

* * *

'xxxxx'

"The're here." A commanding voice spoke from the dark room illuminated by only the dim glow of the computer screens and locating sensors.

In a bright display of light, the company of boys appeared ,the miracles having gotten use to the feel of dimensional travel stood uncaringly at their positions each boring a look of aloof as they waited for the others present to address the situation that required their presence .Kagami however , due to the entirely new experience that he swore would never try again was vomiting pitifully at a corner of the room ,emptying his breakfast in volumes with Kuroko at his side, rubbing circles behind his back to soothe the pain .

''Bakakagami, only a dimensional travel and your vomiting like a frail kid at a corner .I should triple your training when we return shouldn't I?'' a feminine figure spoke out from behind the duo grabbing their attention as they whirl their head around meeting the mirth laced eyes of their coach Aida Rinko .

'Why are they here?'The two kouhai(3) thought simultaneously as they caught the sight of their other seniors present as well .how is it possible that the entire 11th section is aware of such a emergency meeting room and its secrets while the two kouhai were left in the dirt not knowing anything beyond the norm .The students at the academy are divided to different sections where a mix of vampires of all sort of abilities and age will mingle with one another to foster co-existence. There are about 30 sections in all .The first being the Generation of Miracles followed by the others .Ranking was done according to strength and to advance a section is required to beat the next rank .

Junpei Hyuuga the captain of the 11th section smiled at his confused kouhai, opening his mouth to enlightened his kouhai who might be asking themselves senseless questions .Mostly Kagami he added on a side note and also partly to shut that gaping mouth of the said red-head as if he had seen a ghost .however before he could even get a word out ,the siren sounded and a bubbly voice sounded from the intercom .

"Attennnnnntion all sections present, please standby for battle, the invaders have been identified as members of the black occult. Current position west gate point xxx ''The miracles winced slightly at the high-pitched announcement, while Rinko anticipating such a announcement had already made preparation to protect her sensitive ears as she removed a set of ear pugs from her ears.

Nodding to the members present she begin making her way towards out of the room her eyes burning with determination.

Looking over her shoulders, she called out "let's go. "With nods of acknowledge and battle cries heard in reply to her words, the room was emptied in seconds as the group left for the confrontation.

~Chapter End ~

* * *

ohayo(1)-good morning

Senpai (2)-senior

Kouhai(3)-junior

Sorry no use of powers for this chapters, but don't worry the next would certainty be packed with a few !^~^Ahh and please review ;) even if they are criticism as long as its constructive .It really helps me to make the story better ;)


	4. Chapter 4

KnB understanding the different ~

Previously

"Attennnnnntion all sections present, please standby for battle, the invaders have been identified as members of the black occult. Current position west gate point xxx ''The miracles winced slightly at the high-pitched announcement, while Rinko anticipating such a announcement had already made preparation to protect her sensitive ears as she removed a set of ear pugs from her ears.

Nodding to the members present she begin making her way towards out of the room her eyes burning with determination.

Looking over her shoulders, she called out "let's go. "With nods of acknowledge and battle cries heard in reply to her words, the room was emptied in seconds as the group left for the confrontation.

* * *

~The Hawk Becomes My Eyes ~

Shit, when the battle between the two sides broke up I wasn't expecting it to blow like a volcano .The tension and suspense is killing me .My grip on the handles was slipping each second as the sweat pooled out from my skin making it terribly difficult to get a good grip on the blades .Kuroko stood on my right poised and ready for the next calm and blank façade crumbling as sweat dribbled down the side of his face .The soft tired pants showing his depleting stamina .

Currently the situation was not what we expected to be in when we headed out .We expected an overwhelming win with the mission completed in mere seconds but the battle has been dragging on for at least an did it become likes this ? Well we met some interesting opponents out there that freaking shot down half of our vamps .HALF .with only one person .I can't say that I wasn't prepared for one or two stronger and stubborn ones but this was ridiculous especially since some of them managed to match blow for blow with the top 20 of the school one of them being the injured blond complaining and whining like a puppy being kicked ….

"Midorimachii it hurts my skin is going to tear if you continue to abuse it like this !''

"Shut up Kise is not like the skin is not torn yet ,even the bones are protruding already ." The greenhead replied nochanlantly as he cleans the wound .It really irked me to see the white bones in the pool of red .The skin surrounding the wound a sick purple .It is even more unnerving to see them acting like it was nothing .

Akashi stood next to the weeping blond, a hand on his chin .Mismatched eyes staring intently at the on going battle happening around the school .Grey puffs of smoke reaching towards the sky accompanied with occasional fires of magic were in plain sight .The opponent that they met earlier were no means weaklings especially the one that shot Kise .It was certainly planned and carried out perfectly as if they predicted their movements .Something or someone is keeping tabs on them .Most probably a high ranking vampire specializing in observation and scouting .

"We better move ,I sense incoming familiars "Kuroko suddenly spoke up bringing Akashi out of his reverie .The boys got up on their feet ,Kise leaning onto aomine for much need support .The effect of the poison fading but not fast enough to bounce back up in full strength .The boys didn't get far before the sky was painted a blood red signaling that a force field had been activated .

"Shit now what ?"Aomine grumbled in ominous atmosphere served to increase tension within the area as the boys stood on their toes on high alert . A sudden movement on the right was paried by Kagami's twin blades .The hooded figure jumped back a meter his ash grey coat fluttering in the wind .Midorima made hi move ,sending a blast of wind towards the now visible enemy .The solid punch met the incoming force ,dispelling it .Though the hood slit down the figures head revealing dark ash grey hair .

"ahhh looks like cover is blown ~'' the man causally announced .Akashi narrowed his eyes at the identified enemy as if searching for weak spots on their opponent .Opening his mental link ,Akashi made a silent command which was resonded in a split second .A large fireball came crashing down from the sky .A sudden devastating attack .The once hooded man gave a smirk before douging to sides with incredible speed .The fiery meteor leaving a scorched dent on the ground .

"That's pretty low don't you think so ? Academy 1st Akashi seijirouu ." The man gave a big grin in response to the cold glare he had been directed with .

"I think its is more rude and unbecoming of you for introducing yourself before attacking ." Akashi retorted the harsh cold look not wavering in his eyes .

"Hmmm ,well then .Name's Hanzaki shogo, Rank 7 and leader of squad 7 of the black occult .Pleasure to meet you ."His eyes gaze over the forms of the vampires present befpre settling on Kuroko .Kuroko met his gaze not backing down under the hungry stare .

"Nice look you have there .Too bad its gonna be the last time I will see it."Hazaki sprinted towards the space traveller .His black gloves sporting pointed metal teeth laced with a dangerous looking green substance .Midorima's eyes widened recognizing the substance as posion whipped out his his silver positol and shot at the incoming attacker .The bullet connected with the fist sending shockwaves throughout the area .enhanced by the surrounding winds ,the bullet made contact before being deflected to the side .

"Not bad ."A whisper came from the surrounding trees dyed a blood red by the sky .A shot was made only to be deflected by Kagami .The bullet sliced cleanly in half .Akashi's eyes darted to the surrounding forest only to met with a fast moving shodows and rustling of leaves .A loud screech was heard from right above .A shower of arrows empowered with wind currents descended on the group .Moving fast ,murasakibara conjured a shield above the group preventing them from being pierced by a rain of deadly shots .Overhead ,the creature gave a loud cry ,spreading its mighty brown oak wings armed with sliver metal ,talons gleaming a dangerous light .A Hawk .

"Tch ."This is getting abit difficult ."Aomine voice out his thoughts in annoyance bringing the group's focus back to the ground as he focus on blocking the relentless onslaught hanzaki was bombarding him with .The clash og metal echoed throughout the red land .

"Shintaro ."Midorima snapped his head up .Green eyes meeting red .A silenbt exchange .Midorma nooded his head passing Kise to kuroko who unable to support the weight landed flat on his face on the ground with the blond hugging the boy like a pillow .

Closing his eyes .Midorima focused hismind on the mental like he had with his familiar .The only way to counter a opponent who is in control of the sky is to control the wind .A green magic portal appeared in the sky giving off a unearthly glow .

"As promise in our blood contract.

For your powers and loyalty,

I offer my blood and heart.

For we are one who will overcome

The storm and rule the winds.

**descendere dirumpamus cyclone !"**

A sudden cry was heard from beyond the lighting clouds that surrounded the portal .A green-colered beast descending from the thunderous clouds .emerald feathers rained down on the froup below .A smirk evident on Midorima's face as the beast spread its mighty wings whipping a cyclone sending it against the other familiar in the sky .In response the hawk gave a battle cry before sending a pulse of strong air currents to counter the raging winds heading towards it only to be deflected away .

Midorima rose his gun shooting at the incoming bullet headed towards him.

"Looks like you finanlly decided to show yourself ."The brown hooded figure gave a small smile before taking a step to the side which midorima matched move for move .Eventually the pair found themselves in a separate clearing .Their respective familars battling up in the sky .

Tearing the obstructive hood from his man introduced himself like a gentleman asking a day for a dance .A full 90 degree bow ."kazunari takao rank 12 of black occult Nice to meet you academy 3rd midorima shintaro ."

The two boys on opposite stared each other down ,sizing each other's abilities .There was no acknowledgement before they clash with bullets and magic .The air around the duo a storm .The winds a raging beast hungry for blood .

Shot after shot .Slash after slash .The winds gathered eagerly around their master like a swirling cyclone shielding him from their kin .Takao managed to take opportunity of an opening ,knowing that it was probably his one and only opening that he would have ,he shot out his right arm ,piecing through the fabric of the green coat going for the kill .At the rate he was going he was sure to stab the other's heart .However ,his movement creased to continue once he hasd landed his blow .Shock at the failure ,the boy jumped back distancing himself from the target .His eyes staring at the protruding knife on the other's coat .

Midorima reached under his coat ,pulling out the object responsible for his failed attempt .Takao widened his eyes in a disbelief at the thing that cause his failure .

"Today's lucky item is an apple."

A huge grin was plastered on the man's face. Deciding that the battle has gone long enough, Midorima readied himself for a finishing move .To end this ongoing charade .A bright emerald green circle emerged from his outstretched hand.

"**Iaculat Ventorum"**

(shot of the raging winds )

Magic emerged from the portal converging at one single point heeding that their master's call. Like a bolt of thunder, the mad winds shot out at an incredible speed obliterating everything on its path .Takao widened his eyes in absolute shock at sheer power radiating from the killing move directed at him .Moving fast ,he brought up a shield in a futile attempt to block the move only for his shield to crumble within seconds of contact .The blast sending him through the trees .

Midorima walked towards the defeated warrior, his eyes never leaving the fallen form.

Coughing slightly Takao raised his head to meet the eyes of his opponent ."helh ,your not so cold as they said you would be ."Takao mused noticing that the move was not aimed to kill him but to weaken.

"Hm your just kidding yourself."Takao could only manage a small smile before he promptly fainted, his familiar disappearing into sparkles of light.

* * *

Back to the rest of group.

Haizaki was currently in a heated battle with Aomine .Their surroundings a storm of dirt and dust .Akashi stood to the sides ,his red signature circle up in the sky .Words of ancient text flowed out from his mouth in precise beats of power which was surging in the area .Kagami was fighting against the raging black horse ,haizaki's tainted familiar of the black occult .

Kuroko kept a shield up protecting the awake but disoriented Kise from the approaching shadows who staggered towards them under the faithful call of their masters.

"AKASHI ,are you done ?!" Kagami screamed at the other male as the horse lifted its front hoofs in an attempt to crush him .There was no answer other than the continued chanting of words .Instead the pale boy answered in his stead .

"He is almost done Kagami-kun, stop whining and do your job ."He said with an emotionless face. Opening portals above the shadows and dumping rocks of various sizes on them causing the shadows to shimmer away from the damage.

Tick marks appeared on the boy's head at the comment. Deciding to divert his anger onto something more productive, he raised his blades cutting across the mad beast in a cross like manner before focusing his flame magic onto the tip of his blades. With a loud cry and burst of untamed power, he stabbed onto the chest of the black mare destroying it with his magic .The mare gave a futile cry of pain before disappearing in black dust.

The clouds in the sky outside the barrier became dark and stormy .The sky was painted a ominous red crackling with power .A magic circle of great proportion wrote itself in the sky.

"**Red Exitium !" **

(red destruction )

Lightning, Red lightning crackled to life around the magic circle as a great wave of power swept through the area .A giant red beam of light shooting out of the said portal striking through the barrier without any resistance.

The blast send dirt and dust into the air, the red sky disappearing as the barrier collapsed. Haizaki deeming that the situation was no longer in his favor retreated from the scene despite shouts of insult thrown at him to keep him from leaving.

"My life is more important than this, he will not be please with our failure though . "With that the boy disappeared into the shadows. As the destructive spell fade away after it has done its job, the only thing that was visible were the scotched marks on the barren land and the pale azure sky above them .The perimeter of their battlefield cleared of anything but themselves.

"Where is Shintaro ?"

"Here .."The man whose name was called answered from behind, dragging another by the scuff of the collar .Throwing the baggage towards Kise who surprising after the ordeal has' woken up' and was now surveying his surroundings .

"What did I miss? What did I…"Before he could repeat his statement, a dead weight came flying towards him smacking him in the face and towards the ground .

Akashi raised a brow at the man hinting at the other who is responsible for an explanation.

"He is the one who shot Kise " Akashi nodded pleased with the defeat and capture of the man. Gears already turning and churning in his head for methods to squeezed information out of him for future reference.

"Good job Shintaro "Akashi praised the other who blushed slightly from the compliment earning snickers and giggles from the others even Kuroko ,who turned his head away from the scene once he realized he had been found out as his expressionless mask crumbled away .

"Now what do we…."The question became unasked again when the telecom strapped to akashi's waist rang out .The hyperactive voice ringing like a siren. Then a holographic image of a pink haired lady with sunglasses on materialized.

"The enemy is withdrawing, whoever you were fighting earlier was probably in-charge of the assault on the school .Transport is on the way ."Momoi assured noticing the extra man tied up and gagged behind the red head.

Serin came to pick up the members after a few minutes of idling around the area with Akashi taking pleasure from torturing their awakened catch for information only to find out that his memory had been wiped out .

* * *

Back at base 

"What do you mean you don't know? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHO IS YOUR SUPERIOR?"

"I told you already I can't remember anything other than being defeated by him " Takao replied jabbing a finger towards the spectacled boy leaning on the wall in the interrogation room.

After 10 hours into the night of non-stop questioning, shouting and rebelling, the interrogation ended with both sides exhausted from their verbal battle. Akashi having no more patience to deal with the matter gave the possession and responsibility of the man to Midorima .

"He's yours "

Midorima did not even bat an eye as he wave his hand slighting causing the magic circle required for the ritual to come into view .Takao merely raised a brow in confusion .

"You guys are not going to kill me or suck me dry like a vampire?" Takao asked in doubt .

"For your info ,we are all vampires remember ?"Midorima gave a look of exasperation when a light blub when 'bling' above the other's head.

"Anyway your skills are something we could use so we are not going to chop you up and dump them to the crocophilians in our school pond ."Takao face went white at that statement .

"Well then …I guess I will be in your care ?"His words came out as a question instead.

"I suppose you are " was the suave answer. Midorima's trademark green circle appeared on Takao's chest area ,a similar one lit up on his own hand as well .

"As prove of my win and your defeat

And the law that governs us all ,

I shall take you in as my humble servant

With your promise of eternal loyalty.

**Alligans contractus ."**

With a pale green glow similar to that of a lime and jade, the circle disappeared into their bodies signify a successful contract with the previous one shattering into crimson dust but not before Akashi who had suddenly appeared at the door has seen it. With the image of the contract circle committed into his mind ,he walked off in the direction of the command center ready to dig up their mysterious and eluding enemy .

~chapter end ~

* * *

Next chapter will be up in my next holiday in November or December hopefully; D yay and please review.

Before I forget thanks you to all who had previously review for this story of mine they have been helpful in helping me to write the story so once again PLEASE REVIEW ;)


End file.
